King
by Random-Raz-Riddler
Summary: "Oh, how I love it when you make that face. Makes me feel like I've won. What do you think, king?" He said the last word with such intensity and lust for excitement that Kageyama shivered a little. It almost sounded like the blond was purring it. He looked up to lock dark eyes with brown ones hidden behind spectacles. **Kei Tsukishima x Tobio Kageyama** One-shot/Somewhat Name Kink


Plot: Kageyama and Tsukishima meet in the gym earlier than the others and talk.

* * *

"Why hello there,_ king_," Tsukishima greeted with a sardonic smile as he walked into the gym and eyed Kageyama. The two of them were wearing their usual attire when practicing, which consisted of thin, long-sleeved shirts—pushed up to the elbows—shorts, and pads.

Kageyama scowled at the blond as he served a ball to the other side of the court. Something felt off, he thought, and looked towards the blond again. He sent a questioning stare towards Tsukishima.

The male simply shrugged in return. "I don't know where Yamaguchi is, but I don't want to waste any effort in trying to find him." He walked closer to the genius setter. "So, your majesty, care to explain why you're the only one here?"

Kageyama went back to throwing volley balls as he replied, "The coach and sensei are doing some errand. Why the others aren't here yet, I'm not sure."

"Oh, but we can't have the king to have but a mere commoner to talk to," Tsukishima said mockingly. He earned a frown from the other boy, and a sly smile grew on his face. "Your highness," he bowed sarcastically.

The dark-haired teen growled and picked up a random ball rolling on the floor. He bounced it in his hands a few times, then—with accurate aiming—threw the ball directly at the blond's head; making sure not to cause harm towards his glasses. "Ouch!" Tsukishima complained as he straightened up and rubbed at his skull, "What was that for?" he shouted with an annoyed look.

"Then stop irritating me or else I'll aim for your glasses in the next match!" Kageyama threatened with a shaking fist.

"That won't happen if Sugawara will toss," Tsukishima retorted with his arms crossed over his chest. The air around the duo turned tense as they gave each other death glares. No sounds were heard.

The blond put his hands on his hips and snickered, the silence finally being broken. Kageyama grabbed the hem of his shirt with both of his hands as he slightly shook the taller male. His face red with anger as he tried his best to hold back.

"Oh, how I love it when you make that face. Makes me feel like I've won. What do you think, _king_?" He said the last word with such intensity and lust for excitement that Kageyama shivered a little. It almost sounded like the blond was purring it. He looked up to lock dark eyes with brown ones hidden behind spectacles.

Tsukishima maneuvered his hands around to put them on top of the ones holding his shirt tightly. He pulled a little and pouted, "My, would you mind loosening your hold a bit, your highness? It is quite uncomfortable." Kageyama curled his fists as he narrowed his eyes. Tsukishima rolled his orbs and slipped his fingers between the other's to pull them away from his body.

"Stop. With. The. Names," the dark-haired boy punctuated each word as he took a step back and let his hands fall to the side. Eying around in his peripheral vision to see if he could try to find a ball anywhere near him. Just for when it looks like he needs another hit in that stupid head of his, he mused to himself.

Tsukishima noticed this and clicked his tongue, walking the short distance between them and grabbing hold of Kageyama's shoulders. The latter tried to move and struggled with the firm, but not at all suffocating, grip. His eyes searched for Tsuki's as another silence loomed over them for a few seconds. This one more dense than the last.

Kageyama switched his weight on his feet as he stared at the bespectacled male's eyes. Aside from the dark hazel color in them was a deep emotion. He wondered briefly how hard it was to keep that lidded. His pupils dilated a fraction and he scowled, turning his face to the side to avoid eye contact.

Tsuki smirked slightly and leaned in towards Kageyama's right ear. "Why must you always be so sober?" he whispered with his voice octaves lower than its usual tone. "_King_?" Another shiver came crawling up Kageyama's back as he fought to restrain it, though it was too late as Tsukishima noticed this and grinned. Oh, how wonderful it is to make the royal bow down and be submissive to a peasant, he thought.

"Kiiing~" he drawled out in a cheery voice that made the shorter of the two shake once more.

Kageyama fought with keeping his eyes opened as he so dearly wished to close them. The way the blond let the nickname roll off his tongue was new and foreign to him, and he ravished in it. Though he knew he shouldn't since this was coming from the person he most loathed. Another purr was heard as Tsuki moved his mouth closer to his ear.

"Yosh! Sorry we're late!" Hinata shouted from the front of the gymnasium. The sound of a door being pushed open made Kageyama stumble backwards and hold the ear Tsukishima was so tenderly speaking in. Rubbing it softly with his fingers as the expected nibble was almost to come. He was almost disappointed, somewhat.

Tsukishima had an irritated look on his face as his arms crossed themselves over his chest indignantly. "Where were you?" he inquired as the rest of the members of the club came filing into the gym behind Hinata, Yamaguchi included. He sneaked a glance back at Kageyama and noticed he too was wearing an annoyed expression on his face as he stayed quiet. Guess I'm not the only one who hates disturbances, he pondered, almost amused.

"Tanaka got caught up with some girl…" Sugawara explained as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "We all somehow got caught up in it." He pointed his thumb towards Tanaka, who was holding his head and weeping.

"What happened?" Kageyama spoke up. All of the teens who came in late, excluding the crying Tanaka, became quiet and stared at the wooden floor, a depressing aura suddenly surrounding them all.

"We shall not talk about the dark times of our lives," Nishinoya said as Asahi and most of the boys nodded in agreement. Sugawara backed away and nervously laughed.

Kageyama and Tsukishima decided not to push the subject.

"So, since sensei and the coach were out, what were the two of you doing before we arrived? Teasing each other again?" Daichi asked as he looked at Tsukishima and Kageyama warily.

Kageyama pursed his lips and turned around, going back to throwing volley balls. Hinata quickly chased the raven and vigorously begged him to toss.

Tsukishima's eyes glinted mischievously as he shook his head, "We were just talking." It was the truth, anyways, nobody needed to know the details. He could keep those to himself.

Daichi gave him one more wary look before nodding and calling out to the team.

Tsukishima snuck a peek at the genius setter one more time as his long time friend came bouncing up to him. "Hi Tsuki!" Yamaguchi chirped happily. "Sorry I had to make you wait for me."

"Hey," the addressed male replied as he picked up a random volley ball from the floor to practice with, noticing it was the one that hit him on the head from earlier.

His brunette friend furrowed his brow as he looked at the blond closely, "What are you smiling about, Tsuki? Something funny?"

The blond shook his head, an impassive expression forming on his face afterwards, "Nothing."


End file.
